


Against Everything

by deukebestgirls



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hiding, Homophobia, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deukebestgirls/pseuds/deukebestgirls
Summary: It never crossed her mind that loving someone would be so hard. Only rainbows  and butterflies was what she imagined. It never crossed her mind hiding something would be so exhausting. But this is exactly what Bora needs to go through. Her burning love to hide from the whole world.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Against Everything

**Author's Note:**

> [IMPORTANT] this is purely fiction with 100% made up scenarios with real life references so dont take it too far and kindly respect the characters used here. Enjoy your reading!! /suayeon rare pair!!!/

“Did we?..”

“Yes”

“Oh..”

“Now dress up before Yoohyeon come back. We will talk about this later”

—

It was driving her crazy really, being in love with someone she can’t have. Being in love with someone she needs to face every single day. Being in love with someone she had spent most of her time with. Being in love with her coworker and best friend. Yes, being in love with Lee Siyeon was never easy for Bora. Homophobics, public attention, fans, their family, their images, their group, you named it. Every single one of them was the reason why Bora’s feelings had been locked deep inside her all these years. It took her a lot of time to even figure it out and be true to her own feelings. It was not until when they had a break before they promoted dejavu that she was completely sure she was indeed deeply in love with Lee Siyeon.

It was when they spent their night watching captain marvel that Siyeon got too comfortable with Bora placing her head on top of the older chest and letting her legs rest on top of her lap. Something about Siyeon’s fingers playing with the hem of Bora’s oversized t-shirt just stirred something inside her. Something about Siyeon’s warmth spread to her body makes her breath shortened. Something about the sight of Siyeon laughing made her heart swelled. And there’s nothing she wanted more than to kiss that plump lips of her. That night, after they said their goodnight and went to their room, Bora found herself crying over how hopeless she is with her own feelings.

Well, it scared her to death. She was acting so different days after she figured that out. She turned Siyeon down whenever the younger asked her for a company on movie dates, eating out, watching tv shows, and pretty much everything that they used to do together. She felt bad but Siyeon took it well with Bora’s lame excuses.

Everything was fine as it was. It was hard to control her feelings but being close to Siyeon even just as her best friend was enough for her. She still gets to be with her almost every single time. She gets to watch movies with her, cuddles, playing games, and all the soft things that best friends do. It was indeed heartbreaking when her heart craves for something more but she can’t afford to make things complicated between her and the younger. She makes herself believe that it was enough but that was until Siyeon’s drunk accident that made everything harder overnight.

It was Saturday night when Siyeon asked Bora to go to the new place she recently found. It was a trendy restaurant with a nice interior serving various kinds of food making it the hot trend place to hang out. They were basically given a week holiday before they need to start preparing for their new Dystopia trilogy comeback. So they used all the free time to relax and have fun.

“Ohhh.. it's pretty nice here” the interior was filled with either black or wood furniture. It was a mix of modern and nature that makes the cafe really cozy and glowing perfectly at night. They took the furthest seat in the back of the restaurant for more privacy.

“One of my friends bring me here once and I instantly know you will like it” they settled down and quickly scan the menu which has been prepared on the table.

“Which friend?” It was Bora’s instinct to find out who it was since she always has been the ‘protective’ one and pretty sure successfully registered all of Siyeon’s friends in her head for safety purposes of course.

“Moobin”

“Moobin? Who is that” Bora raised her eyebrows trying to remember if there’s a Moobin she knows but it doesn’t really ring a bell.

“It's the guy that our stylist constantly wants me to be close with. He was pretty nice” and right there Bora felt it again. The stings in her chest that made her breathing feels heavy.

“I see” was all Bora can be muttered before calling the waitress to take their order.

It was almost midnight when Siyeon started to get a little too tipsy because of the wine they ordered. She started to lick her lips constantly, winking, and shamelessly flirting with Bora.

It is pretty normal for them and everyone that knows them well but since they were in public, Bora decided to end the night and go home before the younger makes any scenes.

She tried to convince Siyeon to go back with her but the latter keep asking her to have a walk instead. Having the biggest soft spot for Siyeon, Bora didn’t dare to say no and just do whatever the younger wants. A quick walk won't hurt them.

The restaurant was located pretty close to Han river so without them noticing, their hand to hand walk already brings them to the park near the Han river.

“Siyeonie aren’t you cold?” The night air was blowing softly on their face.

“Not when you are beside me” Siyeon sent her a wink before almost falling on her face. Siyeon was pretty much drunk but she still managed to walk almost perfectly except for the times when she walked straight to the damn road light instead of turning left on the walk road. But besides that one, she was alright. On the other hand, Bora herself was a bit tipsy but sober enough to not feel like she’s losing herself.

“Bboyaaa let's sit here for awhile im dizzy” there was a bench perfectly located below one of the yellowish lights, the source of lights for the whole park

“Are you okay? Are you sure you don’t want to go home now? I can make you hot chocolate to ease your headache” Bora worriedly stare at the younger who was staring back at her with a soft smile

“Im fine bboya” she took the older hand and intertwined them. They shared a soft gaze to each other with Bora softly rubbing her thumb on the back of Siyeon’s hand. Siyeon then broke the eye contact to rest her head on Bora’s shoulder.

“I like you unnie” Siyeon suddenly whispered loud enough to reach Bora’s ears.

“Of course you do. I like you too singnie” Bora playfully pinched the bridge of Siyeon’s nose earning her whines from the younger.

“Noooo i like you a lot like a lot” she stopped Bora’s hand from reaching her face and stared at her intensely. “I like you way more than you think unnie, i feel like i want to kiss you right now but that would make everything weird right” Siyeon continued followed by her laughter and a really deep sigh.

To tell you the truth, the whole system of Kim Bora was immediately shut down right there and then that her very last brain cell just decided to laugh as a response and keep her mouth shut after.

They shared a bit more moments just enjoying the night air before they finally decided to go back to their dorm, and just like that the conversation was ignored.

They reached their dorm when it was almost hitting 1 am at midnight. They went straight to their respective room after saying a goodnight to each other. That night, Siyeon was sleeping well with her whole system still filled with alcohol while Bora was wide awake replaying the words all over again in her head.

‘She’s drunk Bora she’s drunk’ Bora repeated that mantra until the exhaustion took her to her well-needed sleep.

-

Since that night everything became so hard for Bora. Every single movement of Siyeon just made her lose her shit. Even when the said girl was just sitting peacefully playing her phone or when the girl looking very attractive practicing the new choreography. Everything just kept tugging Bora’s heart to do something with her feelings. Even more worse with how Siyeon had been treating her lately. The younger one seems even more sweet and gentle. Maybe it was just her imagining it but there were just a lot of moments that made Bora wonder if there’s a chance the younger feel the same way as her.

When Bora thought the situation wouldn’t get any complicated than it already was, one particular night suddenly came making the whole situation even harder not only for Bora, but for both of them.

“Singnie, why not we drink some wine then watch tv together” They were in the middle of preparing for their first full album making them having a little time for themselves. Siyeon, Bora, and Minji had finished their part for the MV recording only having the group shooting left but sadly Minji was summoned by the company as soon as she finished her part leaving Bora and Siyeon alone in the dorm.

The other members were said to finish up around 4 in the morning making the dorm quiet peaceful than how it usually was.

“That sounds great i really need something to ease myself” Siyeon replied making her way to the kitchen.

“Who the hell bought this much of pepero?” Sua’s loud voice suddenly filled the dorm.

“What pepero unnie?”

“Look here” in both hand of tiny Sua, Siyeon saw two big boxes of pepero that seems like newly bought with how it still had the plastic wrapped on the box nicely.

“I honestly don't know if it’s you who are too small or the boxes are just really big” Siyeon laughed at her own joke but not long after she was found apologizing after getting the killer stare from the older. They said never mess with Kim bora if you want to live long.

“Whatever im gonna steal one of this”

They settled down on the couch watching some random tv shows that broadcasted late at night. They were just enjoying a comfortable silence until out of nowhere, Sua decided to tease the younger

“Remember when your lips bleed because of me. Good news i have this pepero that i just stole” Sua open her pepero while blowing Siyeon a kiss. It was not something weird for them since they had talked about the incident countless times but instead of hearing Siyeon’s counterattack or any laughs, she was greeted with Siyeon’s hard stare. “Why are you looking at me like that” Sua was scared, more than scared to get that reaction from Siyeon. Maybe the younger is getting sick with her jokes, maybe the younger thinks she’s insane for always bringing that up. Sua’s mind was filled with lots of things while Siyeon just keeps her stare on Bora wordlessly then fixed her eyes again on the TV. It surely hurted Sua in the right place.

“Yaaa what do you think you are doing. Are you ignoring me?! Did you ju-“

“Stop before i kiss you” without taking her eyes off the TV, Siyeon said that before quickly trying to escape herself to her room. She was cursing herself in her mind endlessly. Like where did that even came from. Just before Siyeon’s hand could reach her door, she found herself being turned then pressed on the door. Her mind went blank and her eyes about to pop off. She wanted to say anything that her messy mind can form but before she could even do that, warm lips touched hers. She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t even breathe. She closed her eyes tightly trying to make any sense of the things that were happening. She felt the whole zoo on her making her stupidly stayed still on her place. But not long after, thinking was long forgotten when the kiss was finally reciprocated when Siyeon trapped Sua’s lower lips between hers. She didn’t have any idea what were they doing but what she knew it feels so right. Siyeon wrapped her left arm around Sua’s small waist and the other found its way on the back of Sua’s neck deepening the kiss even more. It was just a slow romantic type of kiss at first but when Sua bites Siyeon’s lower lip a little bit too hard, it caused Siyeon to released a beautiful sound which made Sua lose it all.

Bora took the chance to slide her tongue in trying to fight for dominance which Siyeon easily give her. They kissed for some more until Bora accidentally pushed her thigh that was positioned between Siyeon’s legs making the younger released a really loud throaty moan. Right after realising what she just did, Siyeon was so red. She stopped kissing Bora then tried to hide away by hugging the older.

“Unnie, can we go somewhere more private and d-dark...” Siyeon whispered after clearing her throat. Standing in the middle of their hallway with full lighting on them didn’t help her at all.

“Sure” was all Sua muttered before leading Siyeon to her room.

As soon as they reached Bora’s shared bedroom with Yoohyeon, Bora asked Siyeon to sit down on her bed not bothering to switch on the lights. The only source of light was from the moon creeping from the window.

“We can stop here you know and im sorry for doing it so suddenly” Well she didn’t mean the stop part at all. She was burning with all the feelings she had been hiding. She was dying to show her love to the younger but as much as she wanted that, Siyeon is her everything. She didn’t want to do something the younger would hate her for.

But those thoughts were thrown away when Siyeon boldly sat on her lap locking her arms on Sua’s neck capturing her lips again.

The kiss went even slower this time. They took all the time they want before it turned into a passionate one. Without herself noticing, Siyeon had been moving her hips a bit with Sua’s hands controlling on both sides. Sua then broke the kiss by trailing small kisses along Siyeon’s jawline and giving small bites on her neck. She was careful enough to not make any marks on her.

The kisses then found their way to the younger collarbone and with a swift movement, Sua pulled Siyeon’s shirt to the left accessing more skins on her shoulders. Throughout it all, Siyeon was trying so hard to suppress any sounds and just enjoying the tingling sensations on her skin.

“Can i?” Sua lifted the hem of Siyeon’s shirt and she wanted nothing but to get rid of the damn fabric. Even with just the dim night light, Sua clearly saw how shy Siyeon got nodding her head cutely raising her arms to let Bora do it for her. As soon as Siyeon’s shirt tossed away, the way Bora’s eye level was straight to Siyeon’s chest clearly didn’t help to stop Bora from shamelessly checking Siyeon out. She was beyond mesmerized by it. She did saw this countless times but it just feels different when soon she was not left with just looking at it from afar. She quickly attached her lips to Siyeon’s chest just above the bra. Without even trying, Siyeon finally let herself enjoy it verbally closing her eyes tightly. It was so damn sexy for her to see the older basically kissing all her skins that is shown. She cant help but bites her lips when she saw the view of Bora’s lips attached to her body.

Sua then found her way to the strap of Siyeon’s bra and quietly asked for the younger permission by giving her the gaze. And when she finally let the last fabric on her torso fell into the bed, she was once again speechless. She was beyond turned on by the sight alone. Noticing the older hard stares. Siyeon quickly lifts Sua by her chin forcing her to stare at nothing but her own eyes. But that lasted just for seconds when Siyeon involuntarily jerked her body while escaping a moan when Sua’s cold hands running through her bareback. Sua took this chance to finally dive into the younger chest and straight to her perky nipples.

And Siyeon lost it all again. The coldness from the room contrasting the warmth from Sua on her skin was giving it all. She was a mess at this point. She didn’t even bother to suppress any sounds from her mouth while sliding her fingers through Bora’s hair. Bora stayed there for a good minute just playing with the bundles with her finger and mouth enjoying all the reactions Siyeon gave. She then put her hands on the inner side of Siyeon’s thighs squeezing it softly while releasing the bundle from her mouth. She watched in awe on how a mess Siyeon had became with her heavy breathing, eyes tightly shutted trying to calm herself down. But that didn't lasted long when Bora lifted her up only to lay her down flat on the bed.

Bora hurriedly crawled on her capturing her lips once more before slowly trailing the kiss lower and lower. To say Siyeon’s whole being was okay is totally off. Her mind was going everywhere and her panic kicked off. She was fidgeting by the time Bora was kissing just above her pants. Noticing this, Bora hurriedly brought herself back to face Siyeon and kissed her slowly on the lips.

“Are you okay?” She managed to ask in between their kiss. Again, as much as she wanted it so bad, Bora knew everything was going so fast and this is completely new for both of them. Being friends for years didn’t help to stop the nervousness that was creeping on them with their whole situation.

“Im more than okay.. but can you.. hm..” Siyeon was ashamed to ask what she wanted to ask but seeing Bora completely giving her the assurances by looking at her so softly while caressing her hair made her finally get to continue “can you hmm skip that part for now and just t-touch me from here... like stay by my side a-and just you know but y-you can see!! If you want of course but-“ she was cut off by Bora’s lips.

“Baby, dont worry hm? I will do whatever you are okay with okay? Just tell me what you want and i will be more than happy to do it” to tell you the truth, Bora was beyond turned on and her inner self was just burning to get a taste of the woman she has been in love with but looking at how fragile Siyeon was being so shy and awkward about it, she would never do anything to make the younger feels something she wouldn’t like.

“J-just stay on my arms and do whatever you want. I would want it that way too” it was not like Siyeon didn’t want it. That would be the biggest lie. She was dying for it but maybe she just needed time to open herself completely.

They shared another passionate kiss before Siyeon broke it because of the overwhelming feelings she felt by Sua’s hand that found its way cupping her through her pajama pants. The pants then faced the same faith as the other leaving Siyeon with the last piece of fabric on her body. Sua slowly touched her from the outside of her underwear while kissing her so passionately to distract the younger from any bad thoughts and calm her down. While maintaining her gaze on the younger, Bora slides her hands through the last fabric meeting the madness of Siyeon’s desire for her.

She let her left arm support her whole weight to be able to see Siyeon’s full body view and the various expressions she was wearing. She slowly pushed her middle finger in the center to coats herself with the wetness to ease her finger movements. This made Siyeon jerked her body upward while releasing another throaty sound. Bora then found the sensitive bundle giving it a light caress drawing a circle around it and that made Siyeon even more of a mess.

By this time, Bora cant help but stare at the lower part of Siyeon’s body looking at her hand that was covered by the younger underwear. She cant help but asked Siyeon if she can get rid of the fabric and the younger gladly whispered a yes on between her moans.

Then it came to her full view. She never thought the sight of her fingers caressing Siyeon’s sensitive bundle would drive her that crazy but it did. She cant help but keep staring between the beautiful face Siyeon making and the sight of her hand.

After playing there for some time, Siyeon pulled Bora even more close to her hugging her so tightly hiding her face on the crook of the older neck. In the process, Siyeon intentionally pushed herself towards Bora’s hands trying to get more friction. This went noticed by Bora so carefully, she pointed her middle finger on the entrance giving it a small force between the walls. She was about to ask for the younger permission but Siyeon was already pushing herself down making it thousands more hotter for Bora. She helped the process and slowly pushed it completely inside and there, she heard the loudest sound escaped Siyeon’s mouth.

Her push and pulls games then changed into hitting the gspot by curling her fingers making Siyeon arched her back even higher. With how Siyeon has been rocking her hips into her single digit, Sua accidentally pushed another digit into her which made Siyeon cried out with pleasure. It felt so good for Bora with how the walls stretched around her fingers and it absolutely drove Siyeon crazy with how Bora fingers stretching her.

Bora was out of it at this point. She was just staring at the younger who was a mess with all the movements she did enjoying the pleasure. She took this chance to just admire Siyeon who was by this time covered with a bit of sweats glistening in the night light. It was beautiful.

She then heard the younger suppressed another moan by hugging her tightly hiding her face again. She then found out the younger was getting her orgasm when she felt the younger body was so tense shaking slightly. Her fingers were also forced to stop by the younger from making any movement in her.

After seconds of intense moments for both of them, Siyeon finally let go of Bora’s hand and let her body relax collapsing fully on top of Bora. Bora slowly pulled her two digits out resulting in a small whimper from the owner of the body. Bora quickly kissed Siyeon softly all over her face and pulled a blanket to cover both of them.

They shared a comfortable silence accompanied by Siyeon’s heavy breathing that slowed down over time.

Bora then excused herself to go to the toilet and when she went back to the bed the younger was fast asleep.

-

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with her bedroom wall really close to her face. She searched for her phone to see the time but when she turned around, she saw someone’s bareback facing her. And all of it rushed in. To say she was freaking out was an understatement.

Last night they went straight to sleep because of the exhaustion so she didn’t get to properly register anything about the whole situation but now, she was beyond freaking out. She was happy, scared, worried all mixing together. She tried to think of something then remember that the most important thing was to wake the sleeping wolf up and and get her dress before the rest of the member come home.

“Siyeon” no response.

“Singnie.. please wake up” finally the younger turned around rubbing her eyes so cutely before slowly opening her eyes. But too bad she was too worried to react to that properly. She then saw the clueless face of her turned into a panic one.

“Did we?..”

“Yes”

“Oh..”

“Now dress up before Yoohyeon come back. We will talk about this later”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! A feedback would be really great!!  
> p/s : somnie follow me on twt @deukebestgirls to see me losing my shits over 7 angels every day and be my mootz. Also VOTE DREAMCATCHER ON SMA!!!
> 
> Alsoo!! If any of you want to support me🥺 you can go here and in return i will try to give you my very best w my current and future fics!! Thank you!!  
> [HERE](https://ko-fi.com/elle0538)


End file.
